


Not Like Them

by kimtaengsshi



Series: Dark Fantasies [1]
Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimtaengsshi/pseuds/kimtaengsshi
Summary: Dahyun just wanted to let off some steam after a long day of work, but things rarely go according to plan. That is, until she meets an unexpected saviour.
Series: Dark Fantasies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809910
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who might have been waiting for my works since my previous upload, this one had actually been a WIP since August last year, but I only got around to finishing the edits for this half these few days. I've an idea for the next smut in this series, so I want to finish this one within these few days. Please anticipate!
> 
> T/N: This a slightly long, mostly NSFW introductory chapter. The actual sex is in the next chapter, so be patient!

“Thank you everyone for the hard work!” Dahyun bowed at the staff and her fellow celebrities before leaving. After almost 16 hours of filming as an emcee, the ISAC was finally over. It was essentially a solo schedule: Even though Chaeyoung and Tzuyu joined her briefly for the archery contest, they had arrived much later in the day, in time to join her for lunch, only to leave right after losing the first round. Those lucky bastards probably went straight back to rest at the dorm. Meanwhile, she had woken up before dawn for an early breakfast and some light styling, arriving at the stadium shortly after the break of dawn.

After changing out of her emcee uniform and back into her tracksuit, Dahyun exited the building and stepped out into the car park, greeted by the pitch-black sky. The Sun had gone down hours ago. Waving her goodbyes to the fans waiting nearby, she boarded her car and closed the door behind her before collapsing into the seat, her eyelids automatically dropping shut. 

“Alright, let's get you back to the dorm. You've a free day to catch up on your sleep, so don't worry about work tomorrow. Good job for today, Dahyun-ah,” the manager said as she drove out of the car park.

Dahyun opened her eyes upon hearing the manager’s words. It had been almost 24 hours since she woke up, and she was indeed in dire need of sleep, but she had been craving something of late. A craving she had not indulged in a long time, and could not be satisfied while under the watchful eyes of the managers. At this time of the year, the daily schedules are usually too packed for the members to spend any significant time away from the managers' presence, and they're responsible enough not to sneak out during this period. Except tomorrow. This craving had already been around for weeks, and it easily overpowered her desire for sleep. She simply refused to pass up on this opportunity.

“Actually, can you drive me to my house? I’d like to spend the day with my family.” The manager hummed in response, acceding to her request. They reached their destination half an hour later.

“Alright, a manager will pick you up on Wednesday morning. We'll let you know the details by tomorrow night. Goodnight, Dahyun,” the manager said as Dahyun alighted from the car.

“Goodnight unnie, bye!” Dahyun waved at the manager's car driving off into the distance. Once it turned out of sight, Dahyun entered the gated apartment complex her family lives in, only to come out again an hour later, dolled up with makeup, her outfit changed into something fancier.

She took out her phone to book a taxi before proceeding to message her members.

_Hey girls, not coming back tonight, free day tmr_

_NY: Oh, good for you. I’ve a red carpet event with Jihyo and Tzuyu tomorrow evening ㅜㅜ_

_SN: What? Dahyun-ah, did you forget our movie night??_

_Oh, shit. Sorry unnie, I totally forgot! I’ll make it up to you on Wed, ok?_

_SN: Hmph, fine. So where are you now?_

_I’m going to let off some steam iykwim…_

_CY: Without asking any of us to come with? What a great friend you are, Kim Dahyun._

😅

_Not like you guys can sneak out even if I asked though…_

_NY: How did you get the manager to bring you there?_

_She didn’t. I gave the usual excuse…I’m outside my house now, waiting for the taxi._

_JH: Dahyun-ah, you shouldn’t be going alone._

_You didn't say anything to the others when they do the same thing!_

_JH: You can’t hold your alcohol as well as the others. One of us should go with you._

_NY: Jihyo, let her be. You weren’t any better the first time you visited a club alone._

_CY: LOL_

_Yeah! Thank you Nayeon-unnie_ ❤️

 _NY:_ ❤️

_JH: Fine. Which one are you going to?_

_Our usual place. Hoseok-oppa can get me a private room._

_CY:_ 🤨

_NOT FOR THAT ASDKLASJFA I just wanted some drinks and a little alone time. That’s all, I swear!_

_CY: Alone time at a club, sure..._

_Fuck off Chaeng_

_JH: Alright back off folks. Call me when you’re leaving or if anything crops up, ok?_

_Yes mum._

_JH: istg stop calling me that, I’m your leader not your mum_

_Yes mummy :D_

_JH: …_

Dahyun smiled as the conversation ended. As if on cue, a notification popped up, informing her of her taxi’s imminent arrival, just as it came into view from down the street. She quickly put on a mask to hide her identity, then got in when it stopped in front of her.

“Evening miss, where to?”

“Hello. Club Swansong please, thank you.”

**************************************************

_*Closed for renovations. Enjoy our new look in September!*_

Dahyun frowned. Club Swansong was the only club the members had ever been to, whenever they snuck out of the dorm for some nightlife. The owner, Hoseok, is an indirect blood relation of Nayeon’s. He had a private room permanently reserved for their personal use so that they could stay out of sight of the rowdy clubbers in the common area. She had not expected this closure at all. It would seem like Nayeon had not been informed, since she did not mention anything in their earlier messages.

Dahyun was undeterred. She would get her drinks tonight, one way or another. She looked around at the other clubs around her. None of the members had ever paid any heed to the neighbouring clubs, let alone explore the neighbourhood: It was a big enough risk for idols to be caught in a club, let alone be seen wandering the streets in this part of town. One sign, lit up in a flashy neon red, caught her eye.

_*The Velvet Moon*_

Dahyun had never heard of this club before, but the lines formed up in front of the bouncers hinted at its popularity. Feeling adventurous and unwilling to let this night go to waste, she joined the queue. Maybe this would be a good night after all.

**************************************************

“C’mon, man! The night is still young!”

“Nah, they’re not my type.”

“But they’re literally asking us to fuck them!”

“And I’m literally too tired for this. Cut me some slack Jim, I just finished a long shift.”

“And yet here you're, drinking instead of going back home to sleep in that expensive bed of yours.”

“Listen, the boss was extra-bitchy today, ok? I’m a little too stressed out to sleep at the moment!”

“Alright fine, do what you want. The rest of us are going now. Have ‘fun’ drinking alone!”

“Fuck off.”

You watched your buddies leave with the girls they picked up earlier. They were probably headed to a nearby motel for a long night of orgy. Being a doctor is mentally strenuous by nature, not to mention physically draining, especially those 28-hour shifts like the one you just completed. That constant pain in the ass you were contractually obligated to call “boss” was being worse than usual, grilling you all afternoon, for a mess created by an intern you had never seen nor heard of, and blaming you for it. You were definitely in no condition to handle five girls tonight.

You slumped into the soft, comfortable couch, eyelids getting heavier by the minute. Maybe Jim was right, you should have gone straight home to sleep after all. Nevertheless, you reached out to the bottle, pouring yourself another glass. Downing it in one shot, you then looked around, absent-mindedly observing the clubbers around you. A woman walking into the light of the bar counter - the only brightly-lit area of the club - caught your eye. You could not help but to check her out.

The woman was wearing a pink, one-shoulder mini-dress, frilly and long-sleeved with floral designs adorning the top half. It was not skin-tight, but still hugged her closely enough to accentuate her body line and emphasise her enviably slim waist. The mini-dress was short enough to reveal much of her toned and well-developed thighs, but long enough to retain a classy look. To say that she had excellent body proportions would be an understatement.

She sported a full head of blonde hair, even though she is definitely a full-blooded Korean. As the woman removed the mask she was wearing to take the drink she ordered, you took in her sharp, well-defined facial features, admiring the sheer beauty of her face. Your eyes were eventually drawn towards her bare shoulder, unable to pull away from her porcelain skin, white as snow. Everything about this woman is too exquisite to fit in with the likes of the average club-goer.

As you continued to admire her from your couch, you could not help but feel that you had seen her somewhere before, but with the physical distance and the disco lights dancing across her face, you could not be sure. She looked to be alone, and you would have definitely hit on her on other days, but sadly your sleepiness won out tonight. Just then, you noticed a group of men, looking to be in their mid to late-20s, approach the woman.

**************************************************

Dahyun hated that Jihyo was right about her alcohol tolerance. She did not know what she was thinking, ordering a whole bottle for herself. Maybe she was feeling bold, or maybe she was too tired and too focused on enjoying the night to judge sensibly. In any case, she had definitely overestimated her limits. Never mind that she had never drank a full bottle by herself before, her usual orders also had a lower concentration than…whatever fancy-named concoction she just ordered. She had only just finished her second glass - a little under half her usual limit - and she already started to feel the alcohol’s effects creeping into the edges of her consciousness.

“Hey babe, drinking alone?”

Dahyun groaned softly. She certainly did not need this happening right now.

“Go away.”

“What's an angel like you doing here tonight, all by your lonesome? Want some company?”

“We could do with some company tonight too, sweetie,” Dahyun heard another voice coming from the other side, to her left. She could also sense the presence of another man - or two - behind her. Great, there's more than one of these suckers.

“Thanks, but no thanks. I'm good here. Go find someone else,” Dahyun poured herself a third glass and downed it in one shot, trying to distract herself from the presence surrounding her. There was a slight wobble as she held the bottle, barely noticeable even to herself, but the man did, and he smiled.

“Aww, don't be a spoilsport babe, you are hurting my friend's feelings. At least have one toast with us?” he winked at his friends.

“Right. It would be rude to refuse, you know?”

Much as Dahyun disagreed, the word “rude” seemed to have flipped a switch, triggering her idol instincts to be unquestionably polite to any stranger, as these ones had suggested. The alcohol in her got the better of her judgement.

“Will you leave me alone after that?”

“Of course, babe.”

“I'm not your babe,” Dahyun poured herself another glass, before turning to the man to her right. Their glasses clinked.

“Cheers!”

“Cheers,” Dahyun mumbled, as she swallowed her drink, not quite enjoying this shot like the ones before.

“Alright, next!” the man to her left shouted.

“But you said-”

“That one was for him, you still owe each of us a drink!”

Dahyun frowned, but before she could say anything the man grabbed her bottle and poured her another, before clinking their glasses together as well.

“Cheers!”

Dahyun gulped down her drink again. She just wanted this to be over.

“Our turn! Cheers to us too!”

One of the men took the empty glass from her hand as the other spun her around on her seat to face the two who had until now stood silently behind her. Dahyun swayed in her seat as she tried to keep her balance. That spin was slightly dizzying, especially after drinking so many glasses in rapid succession.

The men passed her another glass, cheering her on as Dahyun drank as fast as she could manage. Once she was finished, they took the glass away and immediately replaced it with another in her hand. With a reluctant "cheers" to the last man, she drained it and turned back around. Finally. She leaned against the table, eyes closed, as she massaged her head, feeling a headache coming down upon her from all the drinks and noise. She was pretty sure she had already drunk way more than her usual limit. Oh well, at least she could brag to Jihyo about her new record.

“Happy? Now fuck off.”

“Are you sure you don't want to have more fun with us, babe?”

“I already said…no,” Dahyun replied. It was suddenly much harder to maintain her concentration than before.

_That's it, Kim Dahyun. You finally drank too much. Jihyo unnie's gonna kill me now._

“C'mon, we promise it'll feel great,” Dahyun felt an arm snake around her, its hand proceeding to run slowly down her body, starting from the right side of her chest, following the curve of her slender waist, and then lingering on her butt for a second too long before running upwards again.

“S-stop...get...get lost…” it was getting harder to enunciate her words. Dahyun felt herself sway towards her right, but the man's hand caught her, adjusting forward so that his palm was now resting on the ribs of her upper chest to provide support, while his fingers were now reaching forward far enough to press lightly but firmly into her breast.

“Babe? Are you alright? You don't look too good. Want us to help you get some fresh air outside?” She felt another hand gliding up her left thigh, sliding beneath her dress, until it stopped right where her thigh ended off at the crotch, giving her what felt like a reassuring squeeze.

Dahyun could not muster a reply. Something felt wrong, but she did not know what. Her instincts were screaming at her to fight _something_ , but the fog in her mind and the growing heaviness in her head was simply too much. She just wanted to close her eyes and sleep the night away. So she finally gave in and slumped into the counter-top.

The last thing Dahyun registered before her vision blurred into complete darkness was another man approaching her, shouting.

**************************************************

“You there! What do you think you're doing?” you shouted at the men surrounding the woman. You were alarmed when you noticed one of them switching out the woman's glass with his own earlier, dropping what looked like a tablet into the drink which completely dissolved in less than a second. Realising what they were trying to do, you got up and rushed towards them, but it was too late. You were too far away, your fatigue had slowed your reaction time, and the club was too noisy for the men to hear you. They managed to goad her into finishing the spiked drink, and by the time you were finally within earshot, the woman was already out cold.

“What? Who are you?”

“Someone who suspects you're up to no good. What did you do to that woman?”

“That woman? She's my sister. She drank too much, so now I'm bringing her home. These,” the other three men stepped forward in a clear attempt at intimidation, “are my friends. Do you have a problem, mister?”

You remained undeterred, “Yes, because I suspect that you're lying, and you guys are going to have your way with her.”

“What? This is ridiculous! I'm not going to waste time listening to your slander, so listen kid, because I'm going to say this nicely only once: Mind your own business.”

“And if I refuse?”

The man speaking to you nodded towards the others. One of them stepped towards you, cracking his knuckles. Your body tensed, anticipating his next move. All sense of tiredness completely left your body as the situation sent a surge of adrenaline coursing through your veins. He stopped, slightly over an arm’s length away from you.

“Leave. Now.”

You refused to budge, staring back into his eyes, both waited for the other to make the first move. Finally, the man attacked. He balled up his fist, attempting an uppercut, but you were faster. You blocked his strike with one arm, grabbed his shoulder with the other hand, and before anyone could so much as blink, trapped him in a shoulder lock. You kneed him in the head before letting go. The man stumbled, dazed, while groaning loudly in pain. You grabbed his body and, with a spin, threw him towards his friends. The others dodged out of the way as the man crashed into the floor, not even trying to get up after that. Your reaction was still slower than when you were in peak condition, but it was enough to deal with these thugs. Mentally thanking yourself for learning jujitsu, you looked at the remaining men with all the intimidation you could muster in your face.

“Leave. Her. Alone.”

The remaining men seethed with anger, preparing to come at you together, when the bartender shouted at them.

“Hey, hey! No fighting in the club! You still want your fix, don’t you Kevin? You know what I’m talking about. Now, all of you, get out of my club now or I'm never letting you back in. And don't you dare fight outside my door either!”

The man known as Kevin scowled. He signalled to his friends. They helped the man on the ground to his feet, half-dragging him as they headed towards the exit. Kevin stopped before you, silently glaring into your eyes for a moment, before opening his mouth to speak.

“You think you’re so high and mighty, huh? A hero helping a damsel in distress? Let’s see how long you can keep that up. The truth is, we’re all the same. Deep down, you’re just like the rest of us. You’ll see.”

Kevin moved to re-join his friends, intentionally knocking his shoulder into yours as he did so. You watched him until his group went out of sight, before turning back to the unconscious woman. You had saved her from those men, but something still needed to be done about her until the drug's effects wear off.

"Hey, why are you still here? I want you out of here like the others, mister," the bartender called out to you.

Nodding apologetically towards him, you turned back to the woman again. There was no way you would leave her here, alone at the mercy of the next man or men to come along. You quickly pulled one of her arms over your shoulders, a hand holding it in place, then lifted her off her seat. You grabbed her handbag with your free hand, then held her by the waist as you dragged her over to your seat as quickly as you could, temporarily laying her down on the couch to grab your own belongings, before you lifted her up again and dragged her out of the club, nobody paying any heed to you as they went back to partying.

Once outside, you immediately sat her on a nearby bench to check on her condition. She would probably be out cold for the rest of the night, but otherwise seemed to be fine. You searched her bag and found a phone, but the battery was flat.

“Damnit…” you pondered for a moment, weighing your options. You needed to get her somewhere safe, where she could sleep off the drug's effects, but you had no idea where she lives. You considered checking her into a hotel, but quickly realised the folly of doing so - you were in no mood to handle the inevitable suspicions, misunderstandings and questions that would be raised. With your adrenaline long drained, the 28 hours of fatigue was slowly coming back, and your mind automatically opted for the first place your subconsciousness wanted to go.

“Gah, let’s get back home first and think about what to do from there.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: As you may know, I like to illustrate my stories with images. This one will contain images with graphic nudity. You have been informed!

You dropped the woman onto your couch. She might have been light and petite, but it still took considerable physical effort to carry her all the way from the club to your house, half an hour’s drive away. The biggest inconvenience was having only one free hand while the other was keeping her from falling to the ground. Fortunately, you did not have to deal with much-unneeded suspicions from any onlookers on the way home. The driver you called did not ask any questions when you literally dragged the incapacitated woman into and out of the taxi.

You looked at the time on your phone. She would only wake up after the drug’s effects wear off hours later, well after the sun had risen. Suddenly remembering the woman’s phone, you walked over to where you left her handbag, taking it out and plugging it into your wall charger. Hopefully, you could find someone to contact once the battery was juiced up.

You sat down in the armchair across from the couch and searched through the handbag’s contents again, hoping to find contact details of some kind which you could use. You fished out an identity card from inside her purse.

“Kim...Da...hyun,” you read the name out loud to yourself. Where had you seen that name before? You quickly dismissed it though, continuing your search through the handbag, but found nothing. Sinking into your armchair, you let out a deep sigh of frustration. It seemed like there was nothing else you could do for now besides waiting for the phone to charge.

“...Might as well go and wash up first…” you said to yourself, but did not get up. The comfort of your armchair reminded you of your long 28-hour work shift, and your eyelids suddenly grew heavy. Maybe you could have a little shut-eye before getting up to shower…

**************************************************

You jolted up in your seat, woken by a loud, ringing sound to your right. You looked in that direction, noticing an unfamiliar phone on the table. Whose phone is that? Disoriented and confused, you looked around, noticing a woman sleeping on your couch. The memories of the night quickly returned to your mind. You looked at your own phone: Over half an hour had passed since you fell asleep. You got up with a yawn and walked over to the woman’s phone, the screen of which was now lit up. The alarm-like sound you heard earlier must have come from the long chain of notifications for dozens of messages and missed calls, received after the phone turned on and re-established its signal. You tried replying to a message, only to realise the phone was locked behind a passcode.

“Great…”

Just then, you noticed the lockscreen’s wallpaper, or rather the group of girls in it. You recognised the owner of the phone in the group, except that her hair was dyed in purple. The girls were all wearing similar outfits, and you felt like you had seen all of them before. Suddenly, something clicked in your mind, and you spun your head towards the woman.

Kim Dahyun? ...Twice’s Kim Dahyun?

You dropped the phone in shock, quickly walking over and turning the lamp towards her face. There could be no doubt: The woman he checked out at the club, whom he saved from that group of men and carried all the way into your home, lying on your couch at this very moment, is indeed Kim Dahyun, top K-Pop idol and member of Twice. You gave yourself a mental smack on the forehead. How could you not recognise her? You might not be a hardcore fan like one of your friends - whom you had once accompanied to a Twice concert no less - but you were still a fan of their music nonetheless, even owning a few of their albums to boot.

Still processing the shocking revelation, you momentarily forgot about the current predicament, kneeling down on the carpet to take what was, somehow, your first proper look of Dahyun tonight. Sleeping soundly under the soft light of your lamp, with a peaceful expression on her face, she looked more angelic than ever. You never had a personal encounter with any celebrity before, let alone having one in your very own house. As if on reflex, your eyes started scanning across her body.

Kim Dahyun, considered among fans to be one the most conservative dressers in the group, has certainly hid her body well. She has excellent curves and proportions in all the right places. While not as blessed as Jihyo or Momo, her perky, moderately-sized breasts still possessed enough volume to fill out her dress, pushing out against the fabric, despite the effects of gravity while laying down prone upon your couch. The dress curved inward, wrapping around her impossibly small waist. Together, the curves of her dress emphasised each other, forming a perfect complement.

Her legs were a shapely pair, not stick-thin as would be expected of a typical girl as slim as her. They were firm and well-toned, thanks to the physical intensity of her choreographies and dance practices, but not as lean as that of athletes or body-builders. As your gaze moved back up towards her face, you noticed now that her sleeves were actually transparent under the floral embroidery, revealing her pale, slender arms. Your eyes, once again, stopped as they looked upon her exposed shoulder. Her milky-white skin was smooth and unblemished, collar bone barely poking out from beneath. It was not unlike that of an empty canvas, or an untouched field of freshly-fallen snow.

Kim Dahyun is exactly the type of exquisite beauty you would never pass up on.

Like many other men, you too had your own fair share of sexual fantasies of hot, beautiful celebrities which would remain just that - fantasy. But now, with one actually lying right before you, in an exposed and vulnerable state, you felt something stir within you. The stirring of lust and desire, to fulfil some of these fantasies. These thoughts dominated your mind, driving away all the fatigue in your mind as it focused on other physical wants.

You reached out with one hand, fingers slightly trembling, still not quite believing the situation before you. The moment you made contact with her face, you felt as though a jolt of electricity coursed through your body from the contact. Slowly, you trailed your fingers down over her skin, careful not to exert any force as though she was a fragile illusion which would shatter and wake you up from a dream. Your hand ran down her cheek, over her neck, and across her exposed shoulder. You felt your heartbeat quicken as your fingers climbed up her chest and over the peak, at which you felt yourself hitting a nub which could only have been a nipple. Your dick twitched at the thought.

Feeling surer of yourself, you rested your hand fully onto her stomach as your hand continued its exploration of her body, feeling the firmness of her abs as you did so. You finally stopped when your hand landed on top of her bare thigh. Reversing course, your hand slid under her skirt, reaching up between her legs, curious as to what she might be weari-

You froze, catching your breath. Nothing.

You had expected to feel the fabric of some kind of lingerie, but certainly not a naked pair of clean-shaven pussy lips. With virtually nothing in the way, your mind abandoned all remaining sense of inhibition. With a swallow and subconsciously licking your own lips, you started pinching and rubbing her pussy lips with your fingers, occasionally stimulating her clit, but not yet pushing inside of her. Meanwhile, your other hand reached towards one of her breasts, playing with it as you kneaded and squeezed it through the dress, rubbing and pinching her nipple on occasion.

Your dick had quickly hardened while this was going on. You pulled back one hand to unbuckle your belt and pull down the zipper when it started feeling too uncomfortable. Pulling down both your pants and briefs in one move, your growing erection sprung free of its restraints. You quickly returned your full focus to Dahyun, moving on to her other breast.

After several more minutes of fondling her body, you decided to finally push a finger inside of her slit. It was incredibly tight, but also rather slick. It seemed that her body was reacting well to your actions. You were surprised to find her hymen was already broken, but did not really care as to why that was the case, choosing to focus on your own enjoyment of her body. You proceeded to insert a second finger, then started thrusting in and out of her. With your other hand, you grabbed one of hers and wrapped it around your dick, which twitched on contact with the warm, soft touch of her fingers. Closing your eyes, you savoured the moment as you used her hand to jerk yourself off, in rhythm with the fingers fucking her.

Your eyes flew open when you felt a jolt. For a moment you thought that Dahyun had somehow woken up. But you quickly realised that was not the case as a wave of liquids swamped your fingers: an orgasm. Pulling them out, you played with the clear, sticky fluid coating your fingers, then sucked on them with your mouth, savouring the taste of Dahyun’s cum. It possessed a slight sweetness, like nectar, every bit as heavenly as you expected from her.

Wiping the rest onto your dick, you moved to reposition yourself. Kneeling on the couch with your legs by each side of her thighs, you leaned down, one hand supporting the back of her head as you proceeded to make out with her, the other hand continuing to play with her breasts. Your tongue explored the insides of her mouth, swirling around her tongue as her saliva mixed with your own. You felt your dick twitching, itching to be given some attention, so you pressed its length between her pussy lips, careful not to enter her, and started grinding against her in an attempt to provide some temporary gratification.

When you had enough, you pulled your lips away from hers, a slight trail of saliva still connecting them as they separated. Moving downwards, your two hands gripped onto the hem of her dress and pulled it down slowly, holding your breath in anticipation of the big reveal.

You could not help but gape as her pert breasts sprung out of the dress with a slight jiggle. They were a bit larger than you expected, no less firm and as pale as the rest of her skin. They were topped by a pair of nude-coloured, very-much-erect nipples. Taking in the vision before you, you reached for your phone, snapping a few pictures for memory’s sake. You had a feeling you would never find as good a fuck as this one, even though you had not even started yet.

When you were done, you threw your phone to the side as you moved to squeeze both breasts, devouring one of them with your mouth. Taking in as much as you could manage, you suckled on it as your tongue licked across her skin, flicking her nipple, moving back and forth between each breast, making sure to taste every square inch of skin, completely coating them with the moistness of your tongue by the time you were done with them.

You repositioned yourself again, getting off the couch and kneeling in front of her head. It was time. Pushing your fingers inside her pussy again, you gathered up some of her cum and lathered it over your raging erection, harder than ever from the sinful thoughts of what you were doing to Dahyun. Using your hands to open her mouth slightly, you pressed the head of your dick against her lips as you readied yourself for the next move. Then, with one firm push, your dick entered her mouth.

It was incredible. You could feel the moist roughness of her tongue rubbing against the skin of your dick, sending continuous jolts of electricity through your dick and up towards your brain. You quickly hit a wall at the back of her mouth, however, owing to her petite size. Dissatisfied at the length of your dick still not inside of her, you pulled her body up towards the side of the couch, so that her head was now hanging off it, angled so that you could now deepthroat her. With another push, you entered her right down to the hilt.

You pulled out and thrusted back in, beginning to fuck her mouth. It was a sloppy job and not the best you have had, in all honesty. In her unconscious state, she could not lick your dick nor seal her lips around it properly. Still the sight of the bulge constantly pushing in and out of her throat, plus the mere thought of fucking an idol’s throat was compensation enough to keep you hard and going. You grabbed a breast with one hand and pressed your other hand onto her stomach for support as you continued fucking her mercilessly.

Feeling yourself gradually building up to a high, you decided that you would cum straight down her throat. But just moments before your orgasm, you were disrupted by a ringtone you did not recognise. You jumped as though you were caught in the act, quickly looking around for the source of the sound. It came from Dahyun’s phone. You wanted to ignore it and finish yourself first, but ultimately decided otherwise. Cursing, you pulled your dick out, then ran over to her phone to answer it.

“Hello?”

“KIM DAHYUN. FINALLY-uh, wait...hello?”

“Yes? Who’s this?”

“Sorry, erm...is this Kim Dahyun’s phone?”

Feigning ignorance, you replied, “Hmm, I’m guessing Kim Dahyun is the name of the woman this phone belongs to?”

“What do you mean? Where is she? Why do you have her phone?” 

Shit, what should you answer? You definitely could not tell the caller how Dahyun was half naked right now and almost swallowed your load just seconds before the call. Your mind raced as you made it up on the go.

“Oh, you see, I found her wasted at the club...”

“WHAT??”

“Calm down! What I’m trying to say is that she was so wasted I couldn't wake her up, and the bartender wanted her out of the club. Her phone was flat so I didn’t know who to call or where she lives, so I decided to take her back to my house."

“YOU WHAT??”

“It's not what it looks like! I just wanted to bring her back so that I could charge her phone and hope someone is looking for her. Like you! I can’t just leave her alone in some back alley, can I? I swear, I didn't do anything to her!”

“Ok look, mister, I’m going to come over and collect her now, ok? Can I have your address?”

"Ok, it's [xxx]"

"Alright, got it. I'm coming over now. I’m holding you to your word, you better not do anything to her, or I swear you’ll regret it!"

“Understood. Oh, before you go…”

“Yes?”

“May I know how long you’ll take to get here?”

“Oh, hmm...I think about 40-50 minutes?”

“Ok...and may I know who I’m speaking to?”

“...Why?”

“So that I would know it’s you when the building’s security informs me of your arrival.”

“Oh, ok...Jihyo. My name is Jihyo.”

“Ok, thanks, I’ll see you later, Ms. Jihyo.”

You hung up the phone. Great, one of Dahyun’s members would be coming over soon to collect her and you had not yet cummed. You turned back towards her. Your dick had grown flaccid during the call, the earlier momentum lost, but upon looking at Dahyun out cold on your couch, drooling from her half-opened mouth and breasts spilling out of her half-removed dress, your dick quickly sprung back up again. You should clean her up before Jihyo arrives, but you also refused to be done with Dahyun just yet, not when you barely scratched the surface of the appetiser. 40 minutes. Time is ticking, but it was still long enough for you to finish a round or two properly.

You walked over to the couch and lifted Dahyun off, carrying her bridal-style over to your bedroom. Throwing her onto your bed, where you would have more manoeuvring room, you wasted no time in locating the zip of her dress, pulling down the zipper and tugging her entire dress off shortly after. You took a moment to take in her naked body in its full glory.

Leaving to take your phone, you returned and snapped a few more photos, then walked towards the bed. You had left her heels on, feeling that she looked hotter that way while being fucked. Kneeling between her legs, you dove in towards her pussy, sealing your mouth around her lips as you started lapping up the juices leftover from her earlier climax. The mild sweetness of her cum felt like a sugar infusion, fuelling you and keeping you awake, a welcome addiction increasing your craving for it the more you drank from her.

So focused were you on the effects of her cum on you, though, that you, again, did not see her next orgasm coming. As Dahyun’s body bucked in response to the waves of ecstasy washing over her, you barely managed to hold on, thanks to your arms locking around her thighs, clamped together holding your head in place. Caught off-guard, you almost choked on the cum gushing out as you swallowed the wonderful concoction as quickly as possible, somehow managing not to waste a single drop. You smiled in satisfaction. You only wanted a quick taste of her pussy before moving on, given the time limit, but it was a good thing Dahyun reached her orgasm so quickly.

You stood up and leaned over Dahyun, one hand supporting yourself above her as the other hand guided your dick towards her pussy, impatient to start the main event. Dahyun’s cheeks were by now flushed from arousal with a rosy red, strongly contrasting with the complexion of the rest of her face, while her lips were swollen and redder than before. Brushing the tip of your penis along the length of her entrance, you could feel it twitching in response, as though yearning for you to stop your teasing and fill her up. Inserting the head slightly into her, you moved both your hands to hold onto her waist. Staring intently at her face, you started to push.

From the resistance you felt trying to finger her earlier, you had expected Dahyun to be tight, and was hoping her earlier orgasms would lubricate her enough for you to enter in one swift stroke, but you were wrong. She was thoroughly drenched, yes, but she was still so tight you could not advance more than an inch with each push. Her walls constricted, clamping down on your dick, making it even harder to move, but at the same time it felt extraordinarily good. It was a wonder you have not yet cummed from her incredible tightness.

Finally, you hit a wall, unable to progress any further. You were surprised at how deep you could go: Considering her petite size, you did not expect her pussy to stretch enough to accommodate your full length - a feat some of the taller girls you fucked in the past could not accomplish - but Dahyun did. In fact, it was a perfect fit. Your dick had pushed in right down to the hilt, its tip prodding against her cervix. It was as though her pussy was made for you.

You moved your hands to cup around the base of her breasts, leaning in to suck on them, as you gave her walls a few moments to stretch and accommodate the full girth of your dick. As your head lifted away from her mounds, you pulled your hips back, slowly withdrawing your dick until only the head remained inside of her. You carefully pushed. This time, her pussy was stretched sufficiently for you to enter her fully in one swift motion. Her walls gave way as you penetrated her, then quickly tightened again as you continued pushing in. You let out a deep groan from the stimulation Dahyun’s pussy was giving your dick. For a moment, you could have sworn you had even heard a moan from her as well.

With her pussy fully ready to take your dick, you pulled out again and this time, holding her by the hips, you smashed into her as hard as you could. Your hips crashed into hers, sending a shockwave which rippled through her body.

“Oh shit!” You cursed at how incredible it felt, the tightness of her walls delivering even more pleasure than you thought possible. You repeated this strong hammering motion, slowly at first, but soon picked up the pace, leaning down to hug Dahyun as you proceeded to make out with her.

You could now recognise the unmistakable soft moans coming from her every now and then, despite remaining unconscious through all of this. Her body was definitely enjoying how you were fucking her. You alternated between different speeds, from slow, punctuated strokes to rapid pistoning like a jackhammer.

Before long, you could feel her tensing up, building up towards her third orgasm of the night. You tightened your hold on her, readying yourself when her body suddenly jerked, back arching upwards as you felt her walls suddenly clamping down onto your dick so strongly it was impossible to move at all. Her cum came like a tidal wave, drowning your dick in it, but with her pussy wrapped so tightly around you like a vice, barely a trickle made it out.

“Argggghhhh fuck!!” The grip on your dick almost made you lose all control and cum as well, but you barely managed to hold onto your sanity. You waited for her to ride out her orgasm, until her body relaxed enough for you to pull out again, her cum flooding out as you did so.

Not wanting to cum so quickly, you repositioned Dahyun so that she was in a similar position as when she was on the couch, head hanging off the edge of your bed, ready to be deepthroated. You inserted your dick into her mouth again, fucking it roughly, going balls-deep with every push, her breasts swinging wildly in rhythm to your thrusts. You felt a tightening sensation inside, building at the base of your dick. You quickened the pace, pummeling into her face, balls slapping at her nose. You shut your eyes, struggling to hold off your impending orgasm, but you could not delay it for much longer. Dahyun just felt that good. With one final push, you go as deep into her as you could, successfully crossing the finishing line uninterrupted this time. You threw your head back with a deep moan, eyes shut tight as wave after wave of cum erupted straight down her throat.

Having been deprived of sex for over half a week and given the work stress of the past day, this much-needed release was made all the more intense yet relieving. But your stamina was not fully spent, and your dick remained erect, craving for more. You checked the time. As expected, there was enough time for at least another round.

You pulled out of her mouth, wiping any remaining cum on her tongue. You wanted her senses to register the taste of your cum right after waking up. Lifting Dahyun off your bed, you carried her towards a wall. Holding her up in the air, legs wrapped limply around your hips, you leaned her against the wall for support as you held onto her waist, positioning your dick to penetrate her again. You resumed fucking her, an arm wrapped around the back of her waist in support as the other hand was freed to fondle her breasts. You observed how sensitive she was right now, with each flick of her nipples eliciting a soft moan from her.

When your legs started to tire from holding her weight, you moved back to the bed, but you positioned her so that her upper body was lying down flat on the bed while your legs were kneeling on the floor, her round butt sticking out towards you. The thought of fucking Dahyun’s ass crossed your mind, but you quickly realised that if she complained about the pain after waking up, Jihyo would definitely catch on, suspicious as she already was of you. So you aimed for her pussy again. You laid down on top of her as your hips worked furiously, hands reaching underneath to knead those idol breasts you could never get enough of. The room was filled with the sound of your moans, and of skin slapping against skin. You got up, never stopping the rhythmic pumping of your hips, and held onto her butt as you picked up the pace, slapping it every once in a while, marking her white butt cheeks with clear red handprints. Your handprints. 

You felt yourself building up to another orgasm, so you quickly pulled out. Carrying Dahyun back onto your bed, you lied down, laying her body face-up on top of yours, and started drilling into her. With one arm reaching up to squeeze one of her breasts, the other hand reached down to stimulate her clit, eliciting more moans from her. The blonde hair scattered over your face filled your nose with a scent containing a mix of fruity perfume, sweat and raw sex.

When you felt yourself almost at the tipping point, you quickly pulled out, just in time as you came. You let out another moan, your second orgasm of the night, and no less intense than the first one. Rope after rope of cum spurted across her body, mostly landing on her tummy although a few streaks reached as high as her breasts.

You reckoned that Jihyo should almost be here by now, and you should start preparing for her arrival. But you wanted more. You looked at Dahyun, chest heaving as she panted to recover from the intensity of your fucking, with streaks of cum staining her chest. Your dick already started to harden again. You did not want to stop. You could never have enough of Kim Dahyun, of tarnishing this pure little angel.

And so, without any hesitation, you moved from under her into a missionary position. Holding her by the waist, you entered her again, starting to fuck her for the third time. Not letting up this time, you went as fast and hard as you were able, trying to satisfy that unquenchable thirst for the feeling of her pussy wrapped tightly around your dick. Dahyun might not be awake, but you could recognise a face of euphoria anywhere.

Just then, you heard an alarm coming from the intercom by the main door. It was probably a call from the security guard. Jihyo must have arrived. But you were in no mood to answer. You were approaching another orgasm, possibly the biggest one yet, and you were too lost in your lust to care. You picked up your pace, going faster, and faster, and faster. The bed rocked away, creaking in response. You moved your hands up, digging into Dahyun’s breasts. Thumbs rubbing and flicking at her nipples while you plowed into her, she responded with her loudest moans yet.

Finally, you felt yourself reaching your limits, and with one last thrust, you prepared to pull out and cum. Before you could do so, however, you suddenly felt her tense up, climaxing into her own orgasm. Unable to pull out of her vice-like grip, you were caught off-guard when her walls tightened, throwing you over the edge.

“Oh fuck Dahyun!!!”

You screamed as you came, eyes rolling back as your vision white out, wave after wave of pure orgasmic pleasure overwhelming your mind. As Dahyun’s cum flooded around your dick again, your own cum shot straight through her cervix and into her womb. It was an incredibly large load, as you felt the walls of her pussy pulsing, milking your dick for all its worth. You could feel her thoroughly draining your balls of every last drop.

Finally, the two of you rode out your orgasms, and you could feel her pussy relax enough for you to pull out. Her cum gushed out into a pool on your bedsheets. You got onto your knees as you pulled back, admiring your work. Dahyun was drenched in a layer of sweat, breathing heavily, and you noticed a trickle of your cum lingering around her pussy. You decided to take a few more pictures to commemorate the night.

The intercom rang again. Finally remembering about Jihyo, you got off bed and ran towards the intercom.

“Hello?”

“Hi, this is the security office here. We have a Park Jihyo at the gate requesting to enter. She claimed to be meeting you.”

“Ah, yes. Please give me a few minutes. Let her in, and inform her to come straight up.”

“Alright sir.”

You spun into action. You took a wet cloth from the bathroom to wipe yourself and Dahyun down - intentionally leaving her mouth and pussy alone - then dressed her back up as best as you can. It was fortunate that she was wearing a one-piece mini-dress and not something more complex. You carried her back to the couch and threw the windows of your living room open, turning on the fan as well in hopes of blowing away any stench of sex in the air. Finally, you rummaged through her handbag for the perfume bottle you saw earlier. You sprayed it over Dahyun’s body in an attempt to mask the smell then, pausing to think for a moment, decided to spray it into the air for good measure. Good thing, you thought, that you were trained to work under pressure.

The doorbell rang, just as you were done. You walked over, confidently, but just as you were about to open the door, you noticed yourself in the mirror. Your eyes widened as you ran off to your bedroom, putting on the first set of pyjamas you saw in your wardrobe. Then, locking the bedroom door behind you, you ran towards the main door.

“Coming! Hi, you must be Ms. Jihyo.”

“Hi. What took you so long?”

“Sorry, long day at work. I fell asleep while waiting for you.”

“Hmph. Alright, where’s Dahyun?”

“Over here.”

You led Jihyo over to the couch where Dahyun was lying, still out cold from the drugs she was fed hours ago. Jihyo knelt down before Dahyun, looking at her in consternation. You stood behind her, silently praying that she would not find anything out of the ordinary. She shook Dahyun slightly, calling her name.

“Hey, Dahyun, wake up. Dahyun-ah!”

“Don’t bother. I literally shouted at her earlier but she wouldn’t even budge. She’s sleeping like a log.”

Jihyo lets out a chuckle, “Yeah, that she does.”

“Alright, I think I should get going. Do you mind giving me a hand? Help me carry her stuff and follow me down to my car.”

“Sure.”

You turned to take Dahyun’s phone and handbag, looking around to make sure you did not drop anything on the floor. You then turned back around, just in time to watch her lean forward to lift Dahyun up. Her t-shirt hung loosely, giving you an excellent view of her famously massive melons and the deep valley between them. You wished she was not wearing a bra, and that you could take pictures with your eyes. You dick twitched, but you controlled yourself. Not this one.

“Come on.”

You followed Jihyo down to her car, helping her with Dahyun before passing the latter’s belongings to Jihyo.

“You know, I just want to thank you, mister.”

“Oh, it’s nothing. It’s the right thing to do.”

“No, you see, Dahyun could have easily been in a more dangerous situation. Like, a group of men could’ve easily chanced upon her. I’ve been to clubs, I know the things that go on there.”

“Yeah...I guess it’s a good thing that I was the one who found her, huh?”

“Yes, I guess so. I’m glad that you’re not like them,” Jihyo answered with a smile.

You suddenly remembered the words of the man who drugged Dahyun at the club.

_The truth is, we’re all the same. Deep down, you’re just like the rest of us._

“Yeah,” you replied, forcing out a smile, “Good thing I’m not.”


End file.
